Time is On Our Side
by DeansAngel77
Summary: Dean Winchester is found outside of a bar, hurt and with no memory of who he is. When he wake up in the hospital he is in the care of a doctor who seems to have a lot of secrets. When Sam arrives, he realizes that he too shares the same past with his brother.
1. Chapter 1

He loved bars. He loved everything about them. From the loud noisy patrons that had way to much to drink, to the half drunk women with too much skin showing. He was a hunter and this is what he loved to do. He enjoyed watching people as they went about their daily lives.

He sat at the bar with a glass of Scotch clasped in his right hand with his attention on the pool table. He glanced over to see that a taller man was bent over the pool table, his concentration on the ball in front of him. The Moose of a man, blew a piece of hair that had been hanging in his face. His borrows knitted together as he concentrated on the green pool ball within his sight. The man at the bar took a sip of his drink as he heard the whack of the ball.

He watched as the hilly billy's that the Moose had been hustling, high five each other as they had an easy win. Or so they thought. The man at the bar finished his drink, sat it on the bar and stood up from his stool. With a confidence in him, he held his back straight as he walked up to the pool table.

"Mind if join in the game?" His husky voice was so deep, it seemed to shake the rafters as he spoke. He looked over to the taller man who was taking some money out of his green plaid shirt. He gave him a slight nod and he reached into his worn leather jacket and took out his wallet. He plucked out two $50s and smiled at the two men. "Double or nothing?"

Hilly Billy number one sized up the new comer. A smile crossed across his face showing off his tobacco stained teeth. "Why, looks like it's our lucky night Jesse. Two douche bags in one night."

albums/k146/DeansAngel77/Poughkeepsie/tumblr_n2sloj2emv1qejlm2o1_r1_250_

" **Savannah Jensen, ER triage room 10, Savannah Jensen, Er Triage, Room 10."**

She had been asleep, her hand thrown over her eyes, her body above the blue sheets. Her dark brown hair was across her mouth and as she breathed, fanning around her face. She brushed the strands out of her face as she heard the vibration of her phone. She slapped her hand across the surface and found the vibrating phone. She blinked back the fuzziness as she started at the phone. "Dammit!" She sighed as she sat up and smacked her head on the top bunk. She let out a string of curse words as she stumbled out of the bed, her legs tangled around the sheets. She heard a groan from behind her and she turned to see the bare chest rippled with muscles. She leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips over his cheek. "Go back to sleep."

The young woman swiped her hand through her hair, collected it into a pony tail and secured the ends with a hair tie. She found her dark blue scrub shirt lying on the floor and slid it over her body as she slid on her pants and tennis shoes.

Her tired body quickly took her to the ER room where she noticed it was packed. She pushed open the double doors as she approached a nurse in a pink scrub top. "What do we have?" She accepted the chart and flipped it open as Maria took her to the back of the triage area.

The nurse quickly fell into Savannah's quick steps as the flipped open the chart and recited what was written down. Savannah slid back the green curtain to see the man lying, unmoving on the gurney.

His short, dark hair was plastered to the left side of his head, where it was clotted with dried blood. His face was cut along his brow and his eye. Pools of dark blood had collected onto his green plaid shirt that was now being cut open. It was apparent this man had been in a nasty fight.

"John Doe, approximately 30 years of age, found in an alleyway. No ID, no cell phone. Homeless man found him and made the 911 call."

She put the stethoscope to his chest and closed her eyes as she listened. As she focused on the heartbeat, she felt a sudden chill on the back of her neck. TO her, it felt as if someone had taken some threat and ran it along her skin. Tingles erupted from the top of her scalp all the way to the tip of her toes. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed on of the triage nurses was looking at her.

" ?"

Savannah was transfixed to the man lying in the bed,feeling the hurt,anger and confusion swirl around him like a black cloud. She noticed the room had gone quiet so she looked up from the broken body on the gurney,to the nurses that were in the room. She heard a loud hammering and wondered who on earth was making such a racket. Then she realized, it was her heart hammering against her ribs.

"Vannah?" She turned her heard to see the tall man looking at her, concern in his storm cloud blue eyes. He reached for her and briefly touched her arm,trying to not make a show out of showing too much concern. IF word got out that her and doctor Ezra Sheppard were having an affair, it would cost her job. He noticed she had gone pale,her skin translucent under her dark hair, her bow shaped lips were slightly parted and she was breathing fast. He had seen this look before and it concerned him. "You OK?"

The spell had been broken and Savannah's breathing had returned to normal. Her icy skin had quickly been replaced with heat as she realized everyone was looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna take him to CT."

Ezra nodded and handed her the chart,noticing her hands were shaking. "I can have someone else do it.."

Savannah took the chart from his hands and forced a smile she knew was going to crack at any moment. She couldn't understand why she was feeling like this. She prided herself on being level headed when it came to this kind of thing,but something about this man made her jumpy.

"No, I have it."

Savannah pushed the gurney out of the room and pushed it down to the elevators, catching a glimpse of the man on the bed. Even with the gash on the side of his face, he was very handsome. As the doors slid open, she wrestled with the bed trying to get it over the bump.

She felt the end of the gurney lift up and she looked to the door to see a man dressed in a tan trench coat,his black hair tousled over his head and a strange smile on his face. With the look in his blue eyes, it almost seemed, robotic.

"Looks like you need some..help?" The man titled his head as he looked at the man in the bed, then to her.

Savannah clasped the end of the bed rail, feeling her body shake as she looked at the man. "Thanks, I've got it."

She reached over and slapped the B button, pushing it several times. Something about the way the man was looking at her, made her jumpy. The faster she got away from him, the better.

She almost let out an audible sigh as the elevator doors finally closed, shutting the man off from her view. She laid her head back on the wall, closed her eyes and finally let out the breath she had been holding back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, it's really coming down out there," Savannah took off her red rain jacket and placed it on the coat rack and shook the wet out of her ponytail. She placed her umbrella underneath and turned to see her friend and co worker, Jana Morris looking at her. "What?"

Janice gave her a wink and took out a chart from the wall and handed it to her. "Mr. John Doe's awake, much to the delight of the staff." As she smiled, her white teeth stood out against her caramel colored skin. Savannah had grown to love the woman and even thought of her as a mother.

Savannah rolled her eyes and grabbed her cup of coffee off the desk and spun around and headed to the one room she had been trying to avoid the past three days. She always got a weird feeling when she walked into that room and she didn't know why.

He was sitting up in the bed, a remote in his hand and a frown on his face. She paused for just a moment watching him, not sure if she wanted to interrupt. She took a breath and tucked the chart under her arm.

"Good morning, my name is Savannah and I'm your doctor." She pasted on a smile as he walked into the room. She walked around to the window and yanked open the curtains, letting in the cloudy sky light. When she turned to look at him, she noticed that his green eyes were fixed on him. Eyes the color of the Irish landscape.

He had woken with a start to find himself in what appeared to be a hospital bed, but he had no idea how he got there. He searched his brain for any kind of memory, but everything seemed so foggy. At least he knew his name.

Questions banged around in his skull, did he have a family? Was it just him? Where did he live?

Then he heard that voice and he turned his head to see a woman walk into the room. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a braid, flowing down her back. She seemed to look everywhere but him.

"W..what day is it?" His voice was very hoarse and gravely from the tube that had been in his throat just previously. Panic set in him again as he thought back to waking up and the feeling of not being able to breathe.

"It's...uh..Sunday." She reached along the sheets and grabbed his wrist and turned it over. Her thumb slid over his pulse point to find it slow and even.

"I..I mean the date."

She looked up at him and he could finally see her eyes. Eyes the color of the dark blue sky that was outside his window at that moment. "June 15th. Do you know your name?"

"I...I..."He closed his eyes as he tried to grasp his name. It was right there. He tried to grasp it, but the pain in his head prevented it from happening. He whispered as he felt the pain in his throat. He reached up and touched the skin, feeling the raw skin underneath his rough fingers.

Savannah smiled at him as she took the pitcher of water and poured it into a cup and placed it in his hands. She noticed the cuts along his knuckles, the scabs on his hand and the faint pink scars. This man fought a lot, which raised so many more questions. "It'll come to you." She placed the call button next to his fingers. "If you need anything, just push the button. I'm on call and if you need anything, one of the nurses will track me down."

He turned his head back to the window, his program long forgotten. Who the hell was he and why was he in this hospital?

Her hands shook the cup making the brown hot liquid slosh out the top, threatening to dump all over her blue scrubs. She couldn't get _Irish_ out of her head, those haunting green eyes of his. They were filled with such pain and anguish. She could also see the red mist swirling around this man, the anger oozing from his soul.

Everyone was afraid of this man. His tempter was unpredictable and he was a ticking time bomb. He threw the dinner tray at the orderly when he didn't approve of what passed as food. Nurses took lesser jobs, just to get away from this man.

But not Savannah. She sensed something about this man, knowing his temper was just a front. She could see the emotions that he kept deep inside of himself. She could feel how truly scared and alone this man felt. She knew exactly how he felt. Her teenage years were hell, being called a freak for what she saw. Maybe that's why she felt such a connection to him. He was just like her.

She walked into the room with the mug of coffee in her hand and a paper sack tucked under her arm. She squared off her shoulders as she sat the mug of coffee on the nightstand next to him. He was watching her again, his brows creased together, his jaw rigid.

She smiled at him. "I know that cafeteria coffee is like tar. I have a secret stash."

He noticed she was pointing to the white ceramic mug she had placed next to him, than he moved his eyes up to hers. "Thanks."

"Ahh..so, he does have manners." Savannah chuckled as she sat the bag next to the coffee mug. "I got that from a local baker just across the street. Cherry Danish." She took a step back from the bed, a little nervous being around him.

"Thank you...Savannah."

The way his deep voice said her name, sent a chill along her body. She quickly took her eyes off of his. "Welcome..if you need anything..."

"I have your number." He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling, as he held up the nurses button.

Savannah laughed and pointed at him. "You made a joke. That's one thing you didn't know about yourself right?"

He nodded at her. "Yeah..."

Savannah felt a buzzing on her hip and she looked down to see the page. "I have to go..." She quickly walked out of the room as she heard the page above her head.

"Code blue, ICU 4, code blue ICU 4."

Savannah increased her pace as she jogged down the hallway, hearing the commotion coming just a few rooms down. As she was about to enter the room, she stopped and turned around to look the way she had come.

She let out a breath and noticed that the temperature had dropped so low, she could see her breath. She shivered as she slowly turned in the spot she was glued to, to see a black hooded figure standing above the bed of her patient.

Its long bony fingers slid out of the sleeve of its midnight black robe, and waved over the mans mouth. A bright, silvery light came from between the lips and swirled around the ghostly figures fingers. It lifted his head up when Savannah let out a gasp, the hood falling back from the head.

She felt her stomach churn in fear as the creature looked at her. Bright red orbs replaced its eyes. The mouth was larger than normal and it opened up wider as it brought the silver mist to its mouth. A loud hissing noise erupted from the nightmare as the white mist disappeared into the black maw.


	3. Chapter 3

Savannah let out a sigh as she leaned back in the chair and rubbed her blurry eyes. She lifted up her left hand and took a glance at the watch on her wrist and frowned. Three more house of her shift and she could go home and sleep.

She was more than freaked out over the incident that had happened that afternoon. Mr. Jones had not been a very nice man, to his family or to the staff at the hospital. He had come from the local jail, an old man waiting out his life sentence for several murders. When he slipped into a coma, Savannah was shocked to hear the whispers of her co workers, thankful the old man was brain dead.

Savannah couldn't explain what she saw in that room, if it was her imagination or her sleep deprived brain hallucinating.

Her head snapped up from the keyboards as she heard a low whispher. She felt her heart pick up speed as she slowly stood up from the chair, pushing it back so she could step around the desk.

"Hello?" Her white shoes were quiet as she slowly moved down the hall, glancing behind her every couple of steps. "Janice? Is that you?" With cat like grace, Skyler moved silently down the hall to the room where Mr. John Doe was located. "Hello?"

 _Saavvve him._

A female voice came from behind her,making the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Savannah snapped her head around as her blue eyes grew wide with fear. Something bright was moving towards her.

The woman had blonde hair that moved along her face, preventing Savannah from seeing her features. She wore a white night gown that blew along her ankles and her arms were reaching for Savannah.

"Help him. Please." The woman's voice was just a whisper and Savannah closed her eyes as she felt the apparition's anguish and fear.

She didn't realize she had moved until she felt the cold, smooth surface of the wall. She was trapped. Savannah closed her eyes tight as she felt the hand touch hers, feeling the coldness of the spirit. Savannah could feel the energy draining from her body.

She felt the weakness overcome her body as her knees buckled underneath her, threatening to send her to the floor. She wasn't sure what happened next, for her eyes had been tight so tight, she could see the bright bursts of color under her eyelids.

"Savannah?"

Savannah turned at the sound of the voice, to see her friend Janice standing behind her. Savannah could see the confusion in her friend's brown eyes. She forced a smile, feeling her body shaking. "Yeah?"

"Are you OK Hon? I've been calling you for like a minute." Janice's fingers found the glasses that were laying against her ample bosom and placed them on her thin nose. "You were just standing there, shaking like a leaf."

Savannah chanced a look back down the hall where the woman had just been, swearing she could smell just the hint of smoke. _Good lord, I need a vacation._ "I..I'm OK..."

"Maybe you should clock out early," Janice slid a smile to the young woman standing before. She was only ten years younger than herself, but Janice became almost motherly towards Savannah. She could feel the struggles the young woman dealt with everyday. It wasn't easy working in the same hospital where your parents died. "Maybe you should clock out early. Go home, get some rest."

Savannah nodded and walked past Janice. She stopped and smiled at the older woman. "Yeah..I just want to go say goodbye to my Mr. John Doe."

Janice smiled and clucked her tongue. "He is easy on the eyes." She gave Savannah a slight wink. "Take my advice Savannah, get some rest. This job is starting to get to you."

He was the in the worst pain of his life. So bad, it tore the very breath from his lungs. What started out as a simple throbbing behind his eyes, grew into such force, he was afraid his head would explode. He welcomed that, hoping that would stop the agony.

His body was shaking against the pain, sweat popping out along his scalp. He could feel the rolls of sweat trickle down his cheek, hang for just a moment on his sharp chin, and collected on the white T shirt he was wearing. He squeezed his eyes tighter and when he did, an image flashed into his mind.

 _A girl with long dark hair ran in front of him. As she ran down the dirt path, she turned to look at him with a smile on her face. Her mouth was moving, but he wasn't sure what she was saying. He strained to her but it was gibberish._

He snapped his eyes open as he felt the softness of a hand slid over his calloused ones bringing him out of his trance. His green eyes blinked the fuzziness away from his vision and noticed he was looking into a pair of storm cloud blue eyes.

"Hey, are you OK? Do you need something?"

He licked his lips, feeling the roughness over his tongue. He swallowed, his face scrunched up at the sensation of sandpaper. "W..ater." He breathed out, his head seemed to pound in time with his heartbeat.

Savannah grabbed the pitcher of water and poured some into a cup. She slid her hand under his head and lifted him up a bit. His lips wrapped around the rim, sucking in the cool, refreshing water. "Not...to much." She took the cup away from him and sat it back down on the nightstand. When she turned to grab his chart, she felt his roughness of his palms as it snaked around her wrist. "What is it?"

His green eyes studied her for just a moment trying to remember the vision he had. But it was gone. As soon as he opened his eyes, the image dissolved. "N..nothing...thank you."

Savannah smiled at him as she flipped open his chart and pulled the keyboard out from the computer that set at the head of his bed. "Let's just get you some rest." She winked at him as she entered the request for pain medications. "I'm here all night. And I'm gonna make sure you get that rest."

"Dean.."

Savannah had her hand on the curtain, about to slide it back, when she heard his gravely voice. "W..what?"

"My name..is Dean."

Savannah flashed him a smile as she slid back the curtain. "Nice to meet you Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

He let out a soft moan, his breath low and husky as he slowly opened his eyes. The dream that was so vivid and real vanished the moment he opened the green pools, only to be confronted by this damn headache. A fleeting image of him being shoved outside a bar, several people all around him. As he woke, he tried to hold onto the picture,but it was starting to fade and being replaced by this damn headache.

He closed his eyes, only to open them seconds later, when he sensed someone was in the room with him. He turned his head to the left, to see the dark shape tucked into the chair next to the bed. Despite the pounding in his head, he smiled.

Her small frame was curled up into the chair, her knees tucked into her chest and her hands tucked under her chin. Chestnut curls covered her face and he watched as the ends slowly blew upwards with her breath. Each breath, he was able to see her angelic looking features. He sighed again and turned his head to look up at the ceiling.

"Ahh...you awake my child."

He smiled at the plump nurse that strolled into the room with an air of confidence. She had a grandmotherly vibe about her that instantly drew people to him. "Yeah...head is killing me."

"No wonder. You had a bad bonk on the head." She chuckled and walked to the computer and stopped when she noticed Savannah folded up into the chair. "She been here all night?"

A chuckle vibrated in his chest and was quickly replaced by a husky moan as the ax continued its assault on his skull. "I...I think so."

Janice clucked her tongue as she reached down and touched Savannah's shoulder. "This girl is gonna kill herself...Vannah! Get up."

Savannah's head jerked when she heard Janice's voice and instantly regretted doing so. A burning pain spread between her shoulder blades and her right arm. She slid a hand behind her neck. Her long eyelashes blinked back the sleep and that's when she noticed he was looking at her.

He felt his heart stop for just an instant as he saw her mass of curls tousled around her head, her cheeks red from the rail of the chair, her full lips half open and her blue eyes wide. For just a second, he wondered if that was her sex face.

"Oh god.." Savannah looked at her watch. "I'm so sorry! I must have fallen asleep!" She moved her feet onto the floor and smiled at Janice. "Really..I was going home and I came in here and gave him some medication. And then I guess I just fell asleep."

"Get out of here! I swear to god child," Janice took her hands and started to push her towards the door. "If I see your face up here anymore today, I will have you suspended." The older woman shut the door and let out a sigh. "Looks like you have an admirer." Janice chuckled as she walked back to the computer.

He turned his head from the door where Savannah had disappeared behind. Something was knocking on the door in the back of his mind, but he didn't have the strength to open and look inside. With a sigh, he closed his green eyes. That would have to wait for another day.

The water had never felt so wonderful in her entire life. She placed her head on the cold tile and let the warm water beat over her aching shoulder. She was grateful she decided to spend so much money on this water head. Being an intern, money was hard to come by.

She let out a groan as the warm water started to turn lukewarm, then icy cold. She shivered as she yanked back the pale yellow curtain. As she reached for the fluffy purple towel, she heard a creak coming from downstairs. She held her breath as her ears strained to listen for any other sound, but all she got was silence. This house was pretty old. She scolded herself for being so damn jumpy.

Her "gift" was something she just lived with on a daily basis. Most of the time she ignored her visitors, even if they pleaded with her to help them. Ever since she woke up from that damn coma several years ago, this was her life.

She quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs to where the kitchen was located and put some fresh coffee into the maker. As she waited for it to brew, she placed her elbows on the granite counter and thoughtfully looked out her window.

She had been an intern for two years now and not once had a patient gotten to her like Mr. John Doe. _Dean_. The name bounced around in her head and decided it fit him to a tee. He was very handsome with his chiseled features and those beautiful green eyes. A part of her wanted to be there to help him remember who he was. But would that be wise? Did she really want to know what kind of person he was? From the many scars on his body and his hands, he was a fighter. A gurgling sound snapped her out of her day dream and she reached up and grabbed a blue mug out of the cabinet.

Savannah walked into her living room where her computer desk sat near the huge bay window that overlooked the side yard. It had been a week since she sat at this thing. Janice had persuaded her to join a dating site and Savannah reluctantly agreed. Now it was time to see if she had any response.

She sat the steaming mug of coffee on the desk and she slid back the office chair and slid into the leather. She folded her knees up to her chest and slid her fingers across the mouse. She took a moment to look at her emails and let out a sad sigh. It was nothing but spam.

She took her finger and scrolled down the mail, checking off the ones she wanted to delete.

"Savannah."

Savannah turned so fast, she felt the pull of the muscles between her shoulder, reminding her of her poor choice of sleeping arrangements. She swept her eyes around her dark living room. She squinted at the harsh bright blue glow of her laptop, her ears straining to hear anything. _Tick...tick...tick..._ Was that her heart or the clock in the corner of the room. "H...hello?"

After a few minutes of tense silence, Savannah turned her chair to face the computer screen and her mouth fell open.

She was certain she hadn't clicked out of her email, that she was clicking off the ones she wanted to delete. But instead of her current cable company email, she was looking at several images of some kind of rifle.

Her shaky hands moved the mouse along the page becoming more confused by the second. She clicked on one picture and she noticed the logo underneath the wooden stocked gun. _Winchester model rile._

"Winchester." Savannah breathed out the word, feeling ice form in the pit of her stomach. She put a hand to her mouth as she stared at the name, wondering why it seemed so familiar to her. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, hoping it would come to her. She let out a small scream as her phone next to the keyboard began to ring.

She knocked the phone off the stand as she tried to grasp it, her shaking hands betraying her. She picked it off the floor and hit the talk button. "H...hello?"

" _Fiiinnnd himmmm.."_ Savannah dropped the phone as she heard the low, deep gravely voice hiss in her ear.

 _Thump. Thump._

Savannah screamed as she heard the loud knock on her front door and she looked down at the phone on the floor. She picked it up and put it back to her ear, to hear the dial tone. She clicked it off and placed it back on the glass desk.

 _Thump...thump...thump._

Savannah let out a sigh. " _Impatient_ _bastards_." She muttered under her breath as she grabbed her blue terry cloth robe that was placed over the back of the couch. "Just a minute!"

She yanked open the door hoping to turn away her late night visitor. She peered through the peephole, her hand on the lock above the doorknob. "Who is it?" She leaned back from the peephole and walked over to the small window that made up the door frame. She pulled back the red curtain to see that her porch was empty. Which made no sense. Didn't she just hear someone at the door?

She closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten, trying to summon up her courage. The image of that creature she encountered at the hospital, kept moving around in her head. She was afraid that if she opened that door, she could face that horror again.

 _10._ She opened her eyes and slid the lock to the right and felt the door pop open. She took a step back as the door swung inward and held her breath. _Nothing_. She stepped onto the welcome mat and peered into the inky night.

The porch light that was located next to the door was burnt out, the once welcoming amber light was now pitch black. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Savannah suddenly felt so foolish calling out into the dark, knowing her neighbors were getting a kick out of this. She was known by the neighbors, as the girl who jumped at every shadow.

If they had knew what Savannah saw in those shadows, they would all run away screaming in terror.

She heard a rustling sound to the right of the porch and her head sharply turned to face the threat. She didn't see anything, but she could smell. _Lavender._ The kind of aroma that made her heart ache.

"Who's there?" She took a slow step to the railing where she had heard the rustling. "I know someone's there." She could feel the entity standing just before her, but she couldn't see anything but darkness.

 _You can see?_ Savannah stopped as she heard the voice inside her head. It was low, deep, almost husky, It...no...nooo.. _he_. He was confused that she sensed him. _You can hear?_

Then it was gone.

Savannah shuddered as she shut the door to her condo, making sure she doubled locked, and walked back to her computer. The picture of the rifle was gone, in its place was a news clipping.

She felt the back of the chair and wrapped her fingers around the back as she leaned forward to read the clipping. It was dated _August 1993._ Tulsa _Chronicle. A local teenager was severely injured in a single automobile accident. The red SUV lost control and flipped several times and came to rest in a ravine. The driver, Dan Jensen and the passenger, Kathy Jensen were pronounced dead at the scene. The teenager was ejected from the vehicle and is in critical condition at a local hospital. Police are still investigating the cause of the accident._

Savannah put a hand to her mouth as her left hand automatically went to her right thigh. She slid her hands under the hem of her shorts and felt the raised, prickly skin. She closed her eyes as a single tears slipped from her eyes. With a cry, she shut the lid of her laptop, drowning out the glow and plunged her into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

_He sat in the passenger seat of the classic Chevy, a classic rock tape blasting out of the speakers and a smile on his face. He had never been more happy than he had at that moment. He turned his head to look at the driver. His father. He felt a sense of pride when his father strolled into the room and tossed him a shotgun. It was time, his father told him, time to come hunting with him. Before that, he and his younger brother were always shipped off to some family friend. But not this time. This time it was him who would say goodbye to his brother. He felt like a man. For once, his father was proud of him._

 _They were a few miles outside of Broken Bow Oklahoma, on some back stretch of county road, when they saw something strange. A pair of lights was shining in the darkness and it took a minute for them to come up on the scene. A Jeep was flipped up on its side several feet from the highway, lying on its top at the bottom of a ravine._

 _XXXXXX_

He sat up in the bed and looked down at the his hand. Discharge papers that he was supposed to sign. But, he had been starting at the part where you sign your name, trying to grasp it. It was right there, on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't reach for it.

"Need some help?"

He turned his head at the familiar sound of her voice. It had been echoing in his head since he had woken up from a strange dream. He could only remember bits and pieces of it: A face contoured into pain, dark chestnut hair stained dark with blood. "Hey..." He sighed and looked down at the documents. "Discharge papers." When he looked up, he noticed the look of shock on her face. He smiled at her, the right side of his mouth slid up. "What can I say, I'm a fast healer."

Savannah knew her face showed her shock just by the way he was looking at her. She quickly shut the door on her emotions. She reached out her hand. "Can I see?"

"Yeah." He slid the papers into her hand, feeling her fingers lightly brush his.

She slowly sat down in the chair, her focus on the blurry words before her. _Dammit_. She blinked back the tears and looked up. "Says here that you suffered some minor head trauma."

"Ahh..so that would explain why my head hurt like a son of a bitch." His husky voiced huffed in a short, sarcastic laugh.

"Comedian now are you?" She shook her head and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "What are your plans? Do you have family coming to get you." She tossed the papers next to him where they touched his blank covered thigh.

"I..." His forehead creased in confusion. "I don't know."

"Hmm..." Savannah bit her lower lip and looked at the man sitting up in that bed, looking at her with those beautiful eyes of his. What she said next, took her by complete surprise. "I have an apartment, above my garage. You can stay with me until your memory comes back."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"Why don't we cross that bridge when we get to it." She leaned over to the nightstand and took the pen and wrote something down on the pad. She then reached into the pocket of her scrubs and took out her keys. She slid one silver key out from the ring and placed it on top of the pad. "My shift doesn't end till midnight and I know you're itching to get out of here."

He looked over at the pad and then at Savannah, shocked out how trusting she was. "How do you know I won't take off with all your stuff?"

Savannah shrugged. "I don't." She smiled through her lie. She didn't want to tell this man that she could sense the good inside of him and something else a little darker. He was struggling to keep something under control, something that was pure evil. She warned her self not to look any further, but it was calling to her, wanting her to reach just a little further. She tried to close her mind around it, but she could sense him blocking her from going any further.

She shook off the thoughts and noticed he was staring at her. His eyes were wide and his strong mouth was slack as if he was in the middle of speaking. She quickly got up from the chair. "I..I have to get back to work."

On the way out of the room, Savannah quickly slid the curtain along the rod, shutting that man away from her view. She leaned her back up against the wall and put a hand on her chest. She could feel her heart banging against her palm. Her stomach churned and she fought against the feeling of the nausea that suddenly formed.

She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the woman in the white nightgown that was standing across from her. The woman's voice echoed in her head and she tried to push it out, but she was just too exhausted. _He needs you._

Her eyes fluttered open to see the woman was still standing there, her blonde hair and her nightgown blowing in an unseen breeze. The woman was beautiful, but her eyes held such sadness.

"Who are you?"

The woman looked past her to where the man lay in the room, smiled at Savannah and then disappeared with a warm breeze that was hinted with a tinge of smoke.

"Thanks."

He slid the money towards the opening of the slat and handed the cabbie the wad. He opened the back door and stepped out onto the pavement, his boots quiet on the cement. As he looked back behind him to see the tail lights of the cab disappear around the corner, he stuffed his hands into the pocket of the denim jacket he was wearing and took out the white piece of paper. He had found a truck unlocked and when he opened it, he found a blue bag sitting on the front inside. Tucked in side were several changes of clothes and a wallet.

He took the change of clothes and took out the money, which totaled $300. He threw the empty wallet back into the back and left the truck.

He stepped onto the curb and began to follow the sidewalk through the winding apartment buildings that consisted of town homes. Every couple of steps he would look down at the stationary pad with the neat hand writing, to see what the address was.

He came to the condo that was tucked between two others just identical to it. He took out the key from the denim jacket and slid it into the lock and swung open the door. He was instantly hit with a waft of lavender and it made the skin on the back of his neck start to prickle.

He shut the door with his boot and slid the lock into place and took in the surroundings of his environment. A single lamp was on next to the black leather couch and he noticed a set of stairs in the back of the living room. He assumed this was where the bedrooms were located.

It was sparsely furnished, different odds and ends tucked around on shelves or tables. A four seat dinning room was crammed in next to the stairs and it was evident she lived alone. The surface of the table was littered with old magazines and newspapers.

The few pictures that were on plain view, seemed to be of just her and her family. No friends anywhere. He walked up to one picture that was placed on the mantle of the brick fireplace. It was a picture of a man with dark hair that was slicked back and non existent smile on his face.

He placed the picture back on the mantel and decided to see what was upstairs. He felt a little odd about doing so, but he had to know more about this woman.

The first bedroom he encountered just off the landing, he guessed to be hers. He pushed the door open and stepped into the room, his boots creaked along the floor.

A king size bed was crammed into the room, covered in a purple comforter. He had to smile as he noticed the pink paint on the walls and the purple lamp and dresser tucked into the corner. It seemed to him, she was hiding the woman that she truly was.

He walked over to the dresser and noticed a music box with a ballerina on top. He lifted the lid and jumped back when it began to chime a song, the dancer slowly spun on top as he slid open the ceramic lid. All he could see was jewelry, ear rings and a sliver cross necklace. _Well, she's not much for jewelry._ He smiled as he sat the box back on the dresser, but misjudged the distance.

He turned as he heard the crash and looked down to see that the box had tumbled to the hardwood floor, which caused it to crack at the bottom. He slowly picked up the box and noticed the hinges.

He took the box over to the bed and slowly sat down on the comforter. He turned the box over onto his lap and a piece of paper tumbled out onto his jeans. It was folded in half and as he opened the crinkled page, he noticed it was a clipping from a newspaper. The head line made the hair on the back of his neck begin to prickle.

 _ **Mystery Man and his son save local teenager**_

 _Authorities credited a man and his son with saving a local teenager's life after she was ejected from the car she was riding in flipped just outside of Broken Bow Oklahoma._

 _Two people were killed after the SUV they were riding in, rolled several times, coming to rest at the bottom of a ravine._

 _The wreck happened at about 9:30 p.m. after Dan Jensen, 30, of Tulsa was driving southbound when he crossed the center line and for unknown reasons, flipped the Wagoneer._

 _Jensen's vehicle overturned several times, ejecting the teenager who was asleep in the back seat, the highway patrol said. He was and his wife, Katherine, were pronounced dead at the scene._

 _The man and his son administered first aide to the teenager, called 911 and by the time paramedics arrived, had left the scene. The Jensen family are urging the community with any information on who the two rescuers were. Any information regarding this, please contact your local police station._

He jumped out of his skin when he heard the grandfather clock chime its hour and he swore to himself. He quickly stuffed the newspaper clipping back into the hidden hatch. He made sure that the jewelry box was placed in the same position he found it and closed the bedroom door.

The mystery around who he he was, was starting to get a little deeper. As he walked out of the back door, he noticed the garage and used the key to open the door and walked up to the stairs to the apartment that waited him.


	6. Chapter 6

He let out a loud sigh as his body hit the bed, not caring about the dozen of newspapers scattered about the itchy blanket. He had been going non stop for the past three weeks, with only six hours of sleep between then and now. Coffee had become his best friend. No, coffee had become his mistress. He woke up with her and tumbled into bed with her.

His eye lids fluttered under his lids as he dreamed the sleep of the dead. Flashes came to his mind as he slept. Dark chestnut hair, eyes filled with lust, small hands reaching out behind her as she unclasped the bra, the lacy black fabric fell to the floor. As he looked at her perfect breasts, she smiled at him.

" _Make love to me Sam."_

He jerked awake with a snort and his hazel eyes fluttered open and tried to focus on the dark motel room. Something was flashing a bright blue and it took his sleep fogged brain to realize it was his phone.

He reached out his arm and with his long fingers, searched for the phone. They wrapped around the metal and he sat up, a newspaper stuck to his cheek. He slapped it off and brought the phone to his ear as he raked a hand through his long hair.

"Hello?" He smacked his lips together, feeling the cotton. His head was pounding thanks to all the beer he drank the previous night. His body protested as Sam Winchester heaved his long frame out of the bed and stumbled over to where the coffee pot was located.

"Sam?" The low husky voice yelled through the other end.

Sam sighed and pulled the phone from his ear. "Cas, lower the volume a bit, my head is about to explode as it is."

"Sam..I found him."

Sam was in the middle of pouring the coffee when the bomb was dropped. His hands shook as he placed the cup back on the counter. "W.. ?"

"Sam..he's in Tulsa, Oklahoma...and Sam...he has no memory of who he is.".

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath. The coffee pot forgotten, Sam walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed the stationary. He cradled the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he clicked the pen. "Give me the hospital."

Savannah hated the night shift. She hated the shadows and the secrets they held. She wanted to go to days, but the night shift offered more money. Money she needed to survive.

She leaned back in the chair and massaged her neck, still feeling the effects of her poor choice of bed. A smile played across her lips as she watched that beautiful stranger sleep. She couldn't help but think how much he reminded her of someone. Someone that she had cared for deeply in her past.

 _Savannah_

Her head snapped to the right as she heard the gravely voice. She felt the goosebumps erupt along her arm, the tingle behind her scalp and the ice in her stomach.

She let out a breath and could see the white mist as it swirled around the computer. She shivered as she felt the temperature drop and the window in front of her glazed over with ice.

She tried to move from the chair, but she was paralyzed with fear as she saw the black mist form along the floor. She watched as it swirled around the floor, its snake like body undulated along the floor.

When it reached the nurses station where she was sitting, it began to swirl in a tornado-like action and it straightened its form into a man like shape.

Savannah's eyes looked downward, and what she saw there made her stomach clench with fear. A hand was protruding from under the black robe and it was glistening wet, grayish. It looked like something that was dead and had decayed.

She could feel the reaper's confusion as it sensed her gaze. It slid its hand back under the robe, knowing it could be seen.

Then the thing beneath the robe, death itself she was sure of, drew a long, slow, rattling breath as if it was trying to suck something more than air into its lungs. That is, if it even had lungs.

Savannah closed her eyes as an intense cold breeze swept over her body. She felt her own breath catch deep in her chest. The cold air pressed deeper into her body and touched her soul.

She let out a scream as a burning, searing, white hot pain exploded along her small frame. It was so overwhelming, she was certain she was going to die from the pain.

When she felt her knees begin to buckle, the pressure on her body lessened and she slumped into the chair. She placed her hands to her face and rested her elbows on the desk and began to weep. She wasn't sure where the reaper had gone, but it was no longer around her. That's all she cared about right at that moment.

Savannah was used to the supernatural that was all around her. For half her life, she had been able to see the dead. Her friends began to shun her when she confided int them that she could see and talk to the dead. So, she kept her secret to her self and went about her life. None of the ghosts even bothered her. They never touched or hurt her. Until the reapers appeared in the hospital.

"Excuse me darlin'."

Savannah raised her head to see a man standing behind the counter, his arms placed on the surface. He was dressed in all black, his dark hair slicked back and evil in his hazel eyes. . "I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours ended four hours ago."

"Oh please forgive me," His voice was low and gravely and it sent shivers along her spine. His accent was clipped with a heavy Scottish accent and had it been on someone else, would have been incredibly sexy. "But I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Savannah moved her chair back from this man, not liking the feeling he was giving her. She didn't believe in demons and all that nonsense, but somehow, that's what he reminded her of. Satan himself standing in front of her, was enough to make her stomach churn. "Wi...with what?" Her heart was hammering in her chest and her palms were wet with her fear.

She didn't know how she knew, but she could sense that this man loved the smell of her fear. She could see the lust flash in his hazel brown eyes and it made her sick.

His eyes turned in the direction of the hall and then slid back to her. A smile tugged at the corners of his eyes as he looked at her like a piece of meat. "The man in room ICU4. Has he been moved?"

"A...are you family?"

A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as he ran a hand over his black suit. "Let's just say, we go way back."

"Uh..." Savannah fixed her attention on the computer and quickly typed in the information. She knew who this evil was talking about, but she had to get her eyes off of him. She felt as if she was a sheep in the paddock and this wolf was starting to circle her. She knew it wouldn't be a matter of time before he pounced. "He was discharged."

One eyebrow slid up. "Discharged? Wasn't he circling the drain?"

"Yeah.." Savannah licked her lips and felt her fingers shake as she typed. ."He...uh..just woke up."

"Did he say who he was when he woke up?"

Savannah slid her eyes up over the computer to see him still staring at her. She could feel his anger bubbling up inside of him and she could feel the evil in his soul. Images flashed in her mind as she felt the pressure against her skull.

She was tied to the bed, her hands up above her hands and this evil man standing above her. She felt his rough hands on her body, feeling the burn along her skin. Her screams echoed inside her brain and she stood up from the chair.

"Like I said, visiting hours ended several hours ago and I will ask you to leave. Or I will call security." Savannah looked down at the phone and quickly held up the receiver.

The man chuckled at her and shook his head. "No need to get your lace panties in a bunch, Darlin'. I can take a hint." He winked at her as he yanked on his suit. "This man that was in here, is very important to me. Got it? So if you remember anything, or hear from him again, give me a call." He slid his hand inside the inner pocket of his jacket and took out a small card. He held it between his thumb and his forefinger as he smiled at her "24 hours a day. And remember Sweet cheeks." He winked at her as he slid up his lip into an sinister smirk. "I will know if you are hiding something."

Savannah looked down at the card as he slid it on the counter as she noticed the name etched in gold lettering, feeling her heart stop. _Crowley, King of Hell."_

When she looked back up, the man was gone and she was alone with the shadows. Her hands shook as she slowly sat down in the chair her and her eyes fixed on the business card.

Her heavy breathing echoed along the cement walls, echoing around her. Her steps quickened as she looked behind her, feeling someone was behind her, watching her.

She reached inside of her purse and tried to find her keys. Her fingers slid over the leather of wallet, a tube of lipstick and the bristles of her brush. Where the hell were her keys?

She was almost to her car, she could see the blue Camaro just a few more feet. But she never made it. A hand grabbed her arm and she spun around. A well time kick to the chest made her attacker stumble backwards. She flung her purse not seeing if it made contact or not.

She turned to run and her feet were swept out from under her and she painfully hit the concrete, the air shoved out of her lungs. She blindly kicked as she let out at a scream, hoping someone could hear her.

"HELLLLPPP! Me! PLEASE SOMEONE!"

She was flipped over onto her back and a heavy weight sat on her hips. She bucked wildly against the weight. Her hands were grasped painfully above her head and she cried out in pain.

She felt her attacker switch positions and she took advantage and raised her knee upwards. With a crunch, she made contact and felt him release her wrists.

She flipped over onto her knees and her feet pumped repeatedly in the concrete, trying to get momentum. A large hand grabbed her calf and she was once again on her back.

The man's face was an inch from hers, his nostrils flared , his long brown hair hung in his hazel eyes that were wide with anger. His eyes were bloodshot and dark circles outlined them, making him look half dead. Something sharp and cold was placed against her neck, his large hand holding it in place. She winced as she felt it pressed harder against her skin, the trail of her blood sliding to her collar bone where it pooled.

Savannah held up her hands as she looked up at the man that he had become. She recognized him the minute she looked into those eyes. The eyes the color of scotch.

"S...Sam." She sobbed hoping she could snap him out of this anger. What happened to her sweet Sam.

Sam Winchester looked at the young woman, her blue eyes filled with fear. The same look that haunted his dreams. As quickly as his anger surfaced, it was finally doused by the blueness of her eyes.

He let go of the collar of her shirt and took several steps back from her. "S..Savannah?

Sam softened his face as he slowly held up his hand, showing her that he had tucked the knife back into the inner pocket of his brown jacket. "Annah." Savannah closed her eyes as he uttered that name. A name he had coined just for her. "I need help in finding my brother. I have reason to believe that he was here..in this hospital"

Savannah stopped moving backwards and she tilted her head. "Dean..?" She let out a hiss as she forced the name on her lips.

"Yes..Annah...Dean...my brother..."

"No..."She placed her right leg behind her as she took another step back from him.

"Annah..please, I need your help. And I know you have him safe, don't you?"

Savannah closed her eyes, feeling a tear slid from under her lashes and made a wet trail down her cheek, over her small chin and onto her scrubs. "I..." Her eyes quickly opened as she felt his hand take hers.

"I need you to take me to Dean...Please."

She gazed into his warm eyes and saw the Sam she had grown to care for so long ago. The only friend who was there for her when others laughed at her.

She looked past Sam, to see something peering at her from the inky blackness of the shadows, feeling the evil searching her mind and she tried to block the images that flashed before her eyes.

She felt the hair on the back of her neck as she turned her attention to the giant in front of her. She was shocked to see how much Sam had changed.

She nodded and turned her attention to her car and turned back once again to confront the shadow, but nothing was there. She turned her attention back to Sam and gave him a small smile as she opened the passenger door.

The man in the black suit watched from around the pillar as the young woman with the chestnut hair, open the door for the taller man. He squinted his eyes as he glared at them, his fists clenching against this side. "Winchesters." He hissed.


	7. Chapter 7

_She kept her head down to the floor, her curly dark hair a curtain around her face, her crystal blue eyes shining with unshed tears. As she walked down the hallway, her books cradled to her chest, she could hear the whispers and jaunts that were aimed at her. This was her second day back and she just wanted to run away._

" _Freak!" a girl hissed at her as her followers laughed right along with her, making her cheeks redden just a bit more._

 _Since her head was to the floor, she wasn't watching where she was going and made contact with a solid body. She stumbled backwards as her books tumbled to the ground, her books tumbled to the ground, pages of her notebook splitting from her books, tossed everywhere. A few kids chuckled at her, even call her a freak. She felt tears prick her green eyes. She batted her eyes with her long, black, lashes, blinking away the tears. She was very good at keeping her emotions at bay. She bent down and began scooping up the pages, stuffing them haphazardly back inside the black bag._

" _I'm so sorry about that. I was in such a hurry I wasn't watching where I was going."_

 _She glanced up from the books to see a very tall boy kneeling down to her level. He had very dark blond hair that grazed just below his ears, flipping out a bit. His hazel eyes smiled at her as he helped her clean up the mess. She blushed and looked back down at the floor."_

" _It's OK," Her voice was low, her chestnut hair was a curtain around her face, blocking the blush._

 _The boy bent down and began picking up the papers, notcing some writing on them. He noticed it was a poem and he caught the first few lines. "Wow, this is pretty good. Did you write that?"_

 _She tucked her curly hair behind her ears, not once making eye contact with him."Yes." She took her books from his hands and stood up. She noticed that when he stood up, he was very tall. "Thank you."_

 _He shifted his backpack as he extended his hand. "My name is Sam Winchester. This is my first day here." He looked beind the pretty girl to see several kids standing around giggling. "This school doesn't look to bad."_

 _She shrugged. "Its OK." She hugged her books to her chest as she realized the boy was looking at her, a smile on his face. "W..what?"_

" _I gave you my name, what's yours?" He kept his hand in hers as he slowly moved it up and down._

" _S..Savannah."_

" _Savannah?" The boy smiled at her as she finally took her hand out of his. "Nice to meet you."_

 _Savannah fell quiet as they walked to the class room. She felt shy around him, but she kept sneaking glances at him. He was pretty cute. His shaggy hair made him look very handsome and she couldn't get over his eyes. The ranged in color from green to brown and they seemed to shine when he laughed. The very idea that he was even around her, touched Savannah in more ways then she could even fathom. Not since her parents, had someone actually took the time out of there day and talk to her._

* * *

Sam took a sip of the bitter beverage and looked over the rim to see her sitting in the booth across from him, looking so small and vulnerable.

Sam sat across from her, studying her while he took a sip of his coffee. Time had been very good to her. Her chestnut hair was still curly, currently tamed into a pony tail. Her once boyish figure had know been replaced by soft curves that made his heart race just a little bit faster. Her blue eyes were focused on the parking lot and they were wide. The tip of her fingernail was placed in between her teeth, one arm wrapped around a knee that she hugged tightly to her chest.

"Annah..."She turned her head to look at Sam as he reached over and placed a hand on her arm. She looked down to his fingers rested below the white bandage that was wrapped around her forearm. She felt tears prick behind her eyes as she looked down at the long fingers.

Sam took his time in finding the words he wanted to say to her. After hanging up with Cas, he did what he did best. He researched and what he found out, troubled him. Something fishy was going on at _Tulsa Regional Hospital._

"Tell me what's happening to you."

Savannah shook her head and pushed a stray piece of hair from her face. She chanced another look out towards the parking lot and sure enough, those reapers were standing just near her _Camaro_. What started out as one, quickly grew into a dozen of them. They glided around the pavement as if they were searching for something. She could feel the fear that oozed underneath all that darkness. They were creatures of stealth and the fact that this human could sense them, made them nervous.

"No..you...you won't believe me." She closed her eyes as she felt a tears slid down her cheek. Oh how she wished she had died in that wreck. That would have been so much better than dealing with this "Gift" all her life. _Pffft, some gift._

"Savannah...off all people, I do believe you. I never told you what my father does...did." Sam's forehead creased as her face turned to look at him, seeing the pity that was in them. "Why...why I left like I did."His long fingers twitched near his coffee mug. They were wanting so badly to reach over that table and take her hand. But he resisted the urge.

Savannah held his gaze for a few seconds before she turned her attention back to the window. The reapers were gone. For now. "You didn't even say goodbye to me Sam." She sniffed and flicked her eyes to him. She saw the compassion in his warm brown eyes, the crease in his forehead as his mouth turned into a frown. "I..I was crushed."

Sam no longer fought the urge as he reached over to where her coffee cup was located. He wasn't sure how she would react when his large hand cupped her smaller one. Her finger had been taping out her anxiety and when she felt his hand cover hers, she turned to face him. Her full lips parted into a surprised _O_ while she moved her eyes down to their hands.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you Annah, I did. But..but there wasn't time. My dad was in trouble and he had to leave."

Savannah creased her forehead as she scoffed. "What? He knock over a bank or something?"

Sam took in a huge breath as he leaned back in the booth, the simple act caused his hand to leave hers and he suddenly wished for it back. Seeing her again brought back all the emotions he thought he had kept hidden inside of him. She was safety, she was comfort and she was what got him through the rough years with his dad. "There is a lot of stuff you don't know about me."

Savannah snorted as she wrapped her hand around the white ceramic mug. She leaned forward,her blue eyes dark with her anger. "I don't know shit about you Sam. And what happened back in that garage proved it. Your lucky I didn't call the cops on your ass." Her voice was low, her words clipped and harsh with her anger.

"I had to take precautions Savannah."

"From what?" Her eyes moved back and forth as she watched his face. HE was hiding something. She could tell he was struggling with something he wanted to tell her. "Sam...what?"

Sam turned his head to see that the pretty little waitress had collected their orders from the cook and was coming towards their table. As he looked around the diner, he realized this was not the place to be having this type of discussion. "Not here."

Savannah paused as the waitress sat her plate of food in front of her and waited while she did the same to Sam. Savannah found herself a little miffed at the smile the waitress gave Sam. She was even more bothered by the smirk he gave her and the way his eyebrows lifted up when he thanked her. "Dammit Sam."

Sam picked up his fork and stabbed them into the greasy potatoes. "Not the kind of place to be having this conversation." He gestured his head towards the bar. "Too many ears." He motioned to her plate with his potato laden fork.. "Eat. OK? Then call me at this number." He sat his fork down and slid his hands into the brown jacket he was wearing. His long fingers produced a card.

"Agent Perry?" Savannah scoffed as she read the card. "Sam? What is this?"

* * *

The loud sound of an engine woke him up with a snort. Dean sat up from the couch and ran a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed the soreness. He had stayed awake waiting for Savannah to come homer so he could ask her about the news clipping he he found. Something about it had triggered some kind of memory.

When he came to the tiny apartment that was over the garage, he lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. He trained his mind on the news clipping, feeling something tickling his mind. SO, instead of stopping it, he let it develop.

 _He jumped out of the passenger seat just as his father ran across the front of the car, his shadow cast on the road before them. He was in shock, not sure what to do. This wasn't normal for him. He heard his father shouting ta him, so he followed his father's voice._

 _A tan and white Jeep Wagoner was flipped up on its side, the back tires still spinning. Smoke was pouring out of the engine and he noticed the back glass had exploded on impact. He carefully picked his way through the debris that had fallen out of the SUV as it flipped. His footsteps were light as his ears struggled to hear anything. HE wasn't sure if someone had been ejected, but something was telling him that it was a possibility._

 _He walked another 40 feet when a low moan came just a few more feet in front of him. He walked over to the massive oak tree, his eyes searching the ground._

" _Hello?" He paused to listen for a reply. He was about to call out again, when he heard the moan coming to his right._

When he heard the slam of a car door, he looked down on his chest to see that very news clipping on his chest. He had thought he had imagined reading that article. So, he went back inside and grabbed it up under the jewelry box. He hadn't really thought this through. He had been snooping and that was evident by the piece in his hands. He quickly shoved it under the couch pillows and walked to the small window near the kitchen sink, sliding back the white curtain to find his view was of the back of the house. And that was not all his view consisted of.

Not only could he see her well cared for back yard, he also had a view of the upstairs bathroom. To his horror (or excitement, he wasn't really sure), he saw that she walked inside the room, closed the door and proceeded to take off her blue scrub shirt.

Her body was towards the window, so as the shirt came up, he got a good look of her upper body. And what a body it was. Tight abs with a glint of a ring in her belly button, nice large hips and a nice pair of matching breasts.

Dean let out a groan as he watched the shirt rise off her body and toss onto the floor. She took her hair, twisted it around and placed it on top of her head.

Much to his disappointment, she turned from him. Right away he noticed the two huge raven black wings that were etched into her skin. The top of the wings started at the back of her neck. They ended at the curve where her lower back and that tight ass began. He felt his jeans tighten just a little bit more as he gazed upon her.

He was thinking about all the things he could do with that tattoo, when it suddenly dawned on him. She was watching him watch her. His hand was clutching the white drapes tightly in his right hand, his breath hitched in his throat as he felt the heat crawl along his face. Frozen. Busted.

She was still facing away from him, but her head was turned to look behind her and out the window. The stove light in the apartment was on and he knew he was spotted. Her eyes were locked on his and he could of sworn he saw her smirk at him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Lunchtime was her solitude._

 _Before her accident, she was popular and was asked to sit at every table she had passed. But that all changed the minute she woke up from her coma and confided that she could see the dead walking around the halls. Now instead of hellos and high fives, whispers and jaunts followed her as she walked outside to the old oak tree that sat near the parking lot. Here is where she tried to escape from the world by drawing in her journal._

 _As she was sketching in her book, a large shadow covered the page. She tilted her head back to see the tall boy she had bumped into earlier. They had only one class together, so she wasn't able to see him._

" _You're blocking my light." She grumbled as she moved her head back down to her page. Her left hand gripped the pencil tightly in her hand._

 _Sam smiled as he pointed to a spot next to her. "This seat taken?"_

" _NO." She didn't glance up at him as he saw down next to her. She heard the crumple of paper and moved her eyes to the right to see him taking out a sandwich from the bag._

" _Want some?" He handed the second half of his sandwich as he smiled at her. "My brother made it for me. BLT." While she was looking at the sandwich, deciding wether to take it or not, Sam glanced down at the journal that had been sitting in her lap. It was a pencil drawing of a man standing over someone that was lying on the ground. Behind the man, she had shaded in a matching pair of wings that stretched high above his head._

 _Her hand took the sandwich, careful not to touch his, shut her journal and quickly stood up from the ground. She crammed the journal into her black satchel that hung around her neck. "Th..thank you." She stammered as she shyly tucked her hair behind her ears._

 _Sam stood up, easily towering over her. "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to help me with that English assignment. Mr. Mackey is a tough one."_

 _She turned to look at him, her blue gray eyes studied his caramel colored ones, wondering if he was pulling her leg. It was a trick to get her to say yes and then laugh at her for being a fool. She felt heat creep along her cheeks and the back of her neck as she realized he was waiting for an answer. "Umm...sure."_

" _Great." Sam reached into his backpack, took out his notebook and scribbled something on the page. He ripped it out and handed it to her. "That's my number. Call me this evening? My dad's going out of town and it's just me and my brother."_

" _O...ok." She felt her heart hammer in her chest as she placed the bag inside her satchel. "I...I need to go." She turned away from him for a second before turning back around. She held up her half of the sandwich. "Th..thank you."_

Savannah let out a huge sigh as she pulled into the parking lot, noticing it was empty of cars. Except one. A classic black Chevy was parked under the red neon lights. She looked at the GPS, then at the piece of paper that was lying on her lap. This had to be it.

She turned off her engine and opened the car door, her boots crunched heavily under her feet. She walked past the huge black car, the black paint highlight with the bar's name. _Harvelle's Roadhouse._ No, this wasn't her type of bar at all and she suddenly felt very out of place.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she pushed open the red door and stepped inside the bar. It was dimly lit, something was playing on the jukebox in the corner and a man was sitting at the bar. She noticed he turned to look at her, his truckers cap low on his head. He scratched his brown beard before turning back to his bottle of beer. She was about to turn around and leave, when she spotted him standing up from a table.

When she had first met Sam so many years ago, she never realized how handsome of a man he had turned into. He was still tall, but instead of being lanky, he was built with muscle. She could see how truly muscular he was as she noticed how good that black and green plaid shirt looked on him. His hair was longer, touching the collar of his shirt.

She stared at him for a few seconds as he roze to his full height, towering a good eight inches above hers. She tilted her head as her eyes swept his body, a smile forming on her face.

Sam was caught off guard when he saw Savannah walk up to his table. She had grown into a beautiful woman. Her hair was straightened, bangs gazing her forehead, letting him see those beautiful bluish green eyes of hers. Her figure was shown off in a tight fitting red dress that flared out at her curvy hips, skimming the bottom of her calves. He looked down, his eyes moving along her bottom, ending at her face. He licked his lips as he gave her a lustful smile.

"Didn't think you were coming."

"I almost didn't."

"Well," Sam cleared his throat as he motioned to the seat across from the table. "Thank you for changing your mind. Can I get you a drink?"

Savannah pulled out the chair and slowly sat down, crossing her right leg over her right. "Sure."

Sam held up his hand as he smiled at her. Savannah turned around in her seat as she noticed a dark haired woman come up to their table. The woman extended her arms as Sam stood up from the table. "Sam Winchester! Good to see you boy." The woman was engulfed by the giant of the man as he hugged, lifting her off the floor.

"Good to see you."

The woman turned her head to see Savannah and a smile spread across her face. She looked at Sam, then at the girl who had finally stood up from the table. "Hey, I'm Ellen."

Savannah took her hand briefly as she quickly sat back down. "Savannah."

Ellen looked at her for a second before hitting Sam in the arm. "Drinks are on me. What can I get you two?"

"Gin and Tonic." came the replys from both Sam and Savannah.

Sam turned his head to look at Savannah who had a shocked look on her face. He cleared his throat and leaned forward. "I asked you here because this is the safest place I know that we can talk."

Savannah leaned back in her hair and nervously tucked her hair behind her ears. "So? What's so different about this place than the diner." She hooked a thumb over her shoulder, gesturing towards the bar. "Won't they hear us?"

"This place is safe Savannah." He paused long enough to allow Ellen to drop off their drinks, but not before glancing back over at Savannah. He couldn't blame her for being a little curious. Sam wasn't known to bring strangers to the _Roadhouse._ She was being protective of Sam. That's just who she was.

Savannah dropped her eyes to her drink, trying to collect her thoughts. "Sam...I don't know what's happening to me."

"Annah," He reached over and cupped her hand into his larger one and flashed her a smile. "You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

Savannah tilted her head and looked at Sam and those damn dimple of his, they were her weakness.. She let out a sigh, blowing out the breath between her lips. "I see the dead."

Sam was taking a sip of his drink when she finally spoke. He gulpedi it down as he began to cough. "I'm sorry..what?"

Savannah nervously looked around the bar and noticed the man in the truckers cap was looking in their direction. "Sam.."

"Sam _Friggin_ Winchester, you dirty dawg."Sam let out a sigh as he saw the man walk up to their table. He rolled his eyes and glanced at Savannah who was being bombarded with a hug. Her eyes were huge with her shock. HE leaned back and smiled at her. "And who this scrumptious looking woman." He licked his lips as he winked at her, brushing his hands through his dark hair.

"Savannah." She smiled as she extended her hand.

"Hmm..." He slid his hand into hers as he looked into her eyes. "Ash. Nice to meet you and if things don't work out with him," He hooked a thumb over in Sam's direction. "Come see me. Ash will take the hurt away."

Sam let out a sigh as he gulped down the rest of his drink. "Listen," He leaned forward a bit as he took out his wallet, took out some money and slapped it down on the table. "I don't want any more interruptions and I know you want this off your chest. So, why don't we go somewhere a little more private?"

Savannah felt a chill as Sam stood up from the table. How long had it been since she'd been alone with Sam? "OK." She was shocked at her response despite how guarded she felt. "I know the perfect place."

Sam was instructed to drive the Impala out of the city, the engine easily taken the car past the speed limit. Several miles of sielcne overcame the two of them, each trying to find words.

Sam was about to ask how much further, when she told him to turn right onto a gravel road. After a few minutes, she told him to stop. He shut off the engine as Savannah grabbed the sack of burgers from between the seat and stepped out into the night air.

Summer was just about over and the nights were cooling off and she wished she brought a jacket. She watched as Sam took out a blanket from the trunk, walk to the front of the car and spread the blanket on the hood.

"This..." Savannah paused as Sam placed the six pack of beer between them and she reached to pull one out of the box. With a hiss, she unscrewed the cap and tossed it on the ground. "This was a place my father took me. I hope this is OK."

Sam smiled at her as he smoothed out the blanket. "No..this is perfect." He raised up his finger. "Hold on a second."

Savannahi took out the burgers and placed them on the blanket , smiling as she heard the radio click on. Sam returned a few minutes later and they both sat on the hood, their back against the windshield. Sam handed her a beer and he waited and then clinked hers against his.

albums/k146/DeansAngel77/Poughkeepsie/5UmneiKwuTtd_

She sighed and took a sip of her beer and reached into the sack to grab a fry. But Sam had the same idea and their hands touched. She brought her hand back as if she had been burned and felt her cheeks burn.

Sam chuckled and took a sip of his beer, his concentration on the water in front of them. He turned his head to see she was slowly biting the tip of her nail. "This is nice...really.."

Savannah nodded as she looked down at the bottle of beer, peeling off the label. Chunks of paper fell into her lap as she tried to think of how to start this whole conversation. Sam was the first person she trusted since her parents death. "I never told you about the accident I was in."

Sam turned his head to see that Savannah was looking at him, the moonlight shining in her eyes. Her dark hair was glossy as it highlighted her features. "No..no you didn't."

Savannah took her time gazing at Sam. He was a gorgeous man. Her heart thudded in her chest as her eyes skimmed down to his tight chest. Sam was a very big man and she felt a clinch in her stomach as her eyes continued their path, ending between his legs. She felt heat singe her body as she tore her gaze away from him, gazing at the lake in front of them. Damn him for distracting her.

"My...my father lost control of the Jeep we were riding in. There is no rhyme or reason why he did." Savannah looked at her bottle with the ripped label. She took a second to take a large swig of beer before she continued." I was asleep..in the back." She snagged her lower lip between her teeth. "I should have died."

"But you didn't."

Savannah shook her head and continued to peel the label. She stopped when she felt Sam cover her hand that was destroying the bottle. She blinked back the tears. "No..I..I didn't and I don't know why. I don't know why I lived while my parents died. I don't know why I have..this..this.."gift." A gift that was a more and more like a curse.

"Annah," Sam's voice was low, soft as he moved his hand up to her neck and brushed some hair to the side. That's when he noticed the tip of the tattoo. "That's why I need my brother."

"He..doesn't know who he is Sam. And you busting in there saying your his brother is just going to make him worse." She moved her head away from Sam's touch. The feel of his fingers felt way too nice. "Let me ease him into it, OK?"

Sam nodded and returned to his beer. She had shied away from his touch. She never did that before. "Yeah..OK." He cleared his throat as he slid off the blanket and extended his hand. "It's late. Why don't I take you back to the bar?"


	9. Chapter 9

Green eyes slowly blinked open as the owern found himself staring up at a ceiling. He blinked back the blurriness and let out a husky moan as he felt his head pound in time to the music that was blaring underneath him.

It took Dean several minutes of laying there, before he remembered what put him in such a stooper.

After being busted for the peeping tom that he was, Dean heard her car start up and pull away from the condo. He had glanced at the clock to see it was past one and was a little curious as to where she was going. He had an itch to follow her, see that she was up to. But he couldn't, he already crossed the line once. So, he walked to the store a block away, bought a six pack of beer an consumed them.

He turned his head to see the empty six pack lying on the table. Sitting next to it, was a green duffle bag that he had purchased at a mega store next to the gas station. Feeling something tickling the back of his mind, Dean knew he had to set off again and discover who he was.

First things first, he had to tell her thank you for all her hospitality.

He threw the covers off of him as he found his jeans by the chair. As he opened the door he slid the black tee shirt over his head and follwed the musci down the stairs, to where the garage door was located. With his hand on the doorknob, he paused as he heard the song playing.

 **Mama told me when I was young**

 **"Come sit beside me, my only son**

 **And listen closely to what I say**

 **And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day"**

Dean pushed open the garage door and stepped inside the dusy garage. As he walked through the beams of sunlight, he noticed the back end of a dusty blue _Charger._ The music was coming through the speakers and he trailed his hand along the body as he heard a loud _Clank!._ Seconds later it was followed up a _Son of a Whore!_

Dean walked up to the front, where he saw a pair of denim clad legs hanging out of the engine compartmant of the car. His eyes roamed up her legs to her ass. The white tank top she was wearing had slid up and let him see the bottom tip of her tattoo.

"That's, uh, some colorful language."

A scream echoed under the hood and seconds later a head whipped up, smacking on the roof. Blue green eyes glared at him as Savannah hoped out of the car. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She muttered as she took a grease covered hand and rubbed her head.

Dean had a moment to look at her and he had to smile at the sight. Her tank top had slid down just a bit letting him see the top of a blue lacy bra. Her cheeks were smeared with grease and her hair was piled up on top of her head. "Hey, Sorry."

When Savannah had come back from meeting Sam, her whole outlook on him had changed. She sat in silence as he told her what his father did, what his brother and him hunt. She didn't want to believe it, but how could she not? After all she had seen the past few years. She had tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She was keyed up and she knew what would calm her down. Working on her father's car.

Savannah turned from the man with the piercing green eyes and leaned back into the engine. A serious of moans and pants along with some more colorful language, had Dean leaning beside her.

"Here let me try."

Savannah glared at him for a minute, wondering is she should trust this stranger with the last memory of her father. She let out a sigh and dropped the wrench into his out stretched hand. She leaned back, crossing her arms across her chest. 'You better not fuck up my car."

"Relax Sweetheart," Dean winked at her as he maneuvered his hand in between the engine.

She watched him work. She couldn't help but noticed his biceps, how the muscles flexed as he worked the wrench and the way his tongue poked between his lips. After a few minutes, he stood up from the engine, a smile beaming on his face. "You're welcome." He handed the wrench back to her.

As Savannah looked at Dean, his words echoed through her brain. _What ever you do, make him stay._. "Say listen. My friend has this mechanic shop and he's looking for some help. Are you interested?"

Dean took a dirty rag off the car and began to wipe his hands as he looked at her. "I don't know. That depends."

"On what?"

"I make you dinner. Just to say thanks."

Savannah placed her hands and looked up at him, shock on her face. "You? You cook?"

Dean chuckled and placed his eyes to the floor. "Yeah..don't act so shocked princess."

Savannah felt a swirl in her stomach as he called her _princess._ It was such a mushy pet name, and she hated mushy crap, but when he said it, she shivered. For just a second, she imagined him underneath her, his green eyes so dark with lust, calling her that name. "I..I am just surprised. That's...that's a great step to getting your memory back."

Dean tilted his head as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well...yeah.."

"I would love to. What time?"

Dean wasn't prepared for her to say yes. All the way down the stairs he hatched the plan. Then, it sounded so simple. "Uh...seven?"

She slid her mouth up into a grin as she placed the wrench on the frame of the Charger. "I'll bring the drinks." She turned from him, walking to the end of the car and Dean got a great look of her ass. When she turned around he quickly looked back to the ground. "And..umm..here."

Dean saw a glint of metal in her hands and as she tossed it, it landed in his palm. It was a set of keys. When he looked up at her, she was smiling. "Take care of her, uh? Hurley's all I got left of my dad."

Dean looked at the keys, not sure what to say to the gesture. "You got it."

Savannah made yummy noises as she tucked into the dinner that Dean ended up making. It was a pasta dish that had some kind of Spanish name, she didn't care. It was the best food he had in a long time. Living on her own, Savannah lived off Chinese take out, feeling odd about making a gourmet dinner for just her.

When she walked into that apartment, a bottle of Whiskey under her arm, Savannah was very pleased by the delicious smell of garlic, mushrooms and tomatoes.

Dean smiled over the lip of his glass of scotch to see the look on Savannah's face. Her eyes were closed, her lips hitched up into a smile, her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol they had consumed. "That good huh?"

Savannah looked up from his plate and smiled around the bits of pasta. She swallowed her bite. "It's fantastic. Thank you. So you fix cars..and you can obviously cook," She spread her hand over the empty plate, then lifted her blue green eyes up at him. "What else are you good at?"

HE grinned at her, feeling the buzz take over his mouth. "I don't know Princess. But won't it be fun to find out." He winked at her as he sat the fork on the plate and wiped his mouth with the napkin. He slid his chair back as Savannah got up from the table. "Please..sit..I asked you to dinner." He grabbed the half bottle of scotch. "Go sit, I'll refill our drinks."

Savannah watched as Dean walked past her, feeling her head begin to get lightheaded. She closed her eyes, feeling the pressure begin in the middle of her chest. She must have gasped, because Dean turned his head to see Savannah sitting at the table, her head bent to her chest, her eyes shut tightly, her fingers clutching the edge of the table. "Savannah?" He sat his plate back down on the table and knelt down next to her. He could hear a mewling sound coming from her. "Savannah.."

She shook her head, not wanting to look at him. When he had gotten up from the table, Savannah noticed something standing behind him. It had a bony hand grasping his shoulder, its eyes glowed red from underneath the black hooded robe it wore. It was death. She had seen this before. When her parents were killed in the car accident.

 _Savannah had been sitting in the backseat, headphones on her ears. She was in a bad mood. Toady was her birthday and she wanted nothing more than to spend it with her friends. But instead, her parents insisted they take her out to the country club. How she hated those stuffy, fake people. Her parents had been arguing, that's why she had put the headphones on. Latley that's all the did anymore. Ever since her father returned from his business trip a month ago, he was different. He was quick to anger and for the first time in her life, her dad had struck her out of that anger._

 _The next thing she remembered, She laid there on the ground gasping for air, but her damaged lungs was not letting that happen._

 _She tried to yell but the blood that had collected in her throat was preventing her from doing that. Her hand slowly touched her stomach and felt the warm blood that was pouring between her fingers and collecting on the ground beneath her, staining it dark. She tried to stop it, tried to clamp her hand tighter against her stomach, but she was starting to feel so very weak. Her essence was quickly draining from her and as she looked up at the dark sky, she was certain she could hear singing. A bright light shone around her and she closed her eyes, welcoming the sweet release of death. She was in so much pain. And then she saw it._

 _IT was something straight out of her nightmares. Its long bony fingers, hovered over her mother's mouth, the fingers twirling the air. A shimmering light came from within her mother and the hooded figure opened its mouth, taking in the bright light. Then, it turned and looked at her. She remembered it coming towards her, but something stopped it. A man stood behind it and the man raised his hand and in a flash of light, the hooded figure disappeared._

Savannah put her hands over her ears and shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt Dean's hand on her shoulder and she let out a scream. She scooted her chair back as she frantically moved from her chair. Her back smacked into Dean, knocking him to the floor. She tripped over his legs and with a humph, she landed on top of him.

When their bodies touched, Savannah let out a shriek and moved her body out of his arms. She back peddled her feet into the carpet as she pushed her self against the couch.

She closed her eyes as the spiciness of his cologne wrapped around her as he took her face into his hands. "Savannah," His husky voice barked at her.

Her eyes fluttered open, shocked to see his green eyes wide with fear. His face was inches from hers, their noses touching. Her eyes looked at his full lips. "I..I'm fine." She stammered feeling embarrassment creep along her face. "Really? I am." She moved her head away from his hands and slowly stood up from the carpet.

"A..are you sure?"

She felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her jeans, so she reached and flipped open the phone. We _need to talk. Meet me at the Roadhouse. "_ Have to go?"

Savannah looked up from the phone, still embarrassed about what happened. She nodded and grabbed her jacket off the couch. "Thank you again for dinner." She opened the door, was about to step out, when she turned back to him. She bit her lower lip and before she could stop herself, gave him a slow peck on his lips.

Dean smiled as he shut the door. "Anytime."


	10. Chapter 10

"You're not seriously going to tell her everything son, are ya?"

Sam tore his eyes off the blue glow of the lap top to see the man he considered a father figure, Bobby Singer, standing across from him, his hands gripped the back of the wooden chair as he stared Sam down. "I..I have to Bobby. She deserves to know the truth?"

"Truth?" Bobby spat. He let out a huff and took his hands off the chair, took off his tattered hat, scratch the top of his head and then placed it back down on his thinning brown hair. He shook his head, muttered _Balls,_ pulled the chair out and sat down. "Then if you're gonna tell her the truth, might as well get the facts straight." He raised his hand up and motioned for Ellen to bring them some beers.

Sam shut his lap top, thanked Ellen as she handed him a bottle of beer and watched as Bobby took a sip. '"What truth Bobby? I know that dad took us there to investigate the accident."

Bobby sat his beer on the table and scratched his beard. "But do you know why?"

Sam sat back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "No. Dad said I was too young. All he told me was that I had to befriend Savannah, get her to open up about the accident."

Taking a sip to stall him, Bobby let out a huge sigh. He wiped his mouth, paused and then began telling Sam about Savannah's father.

Dan Jensen had been Tulsa's most successful Investment Banker. He was very well loved with the community while he lavishly donated to the city. It was very well known that he worshiped his family, including his daughter. She had been considered a gift to him and his wife, Katherine. After years of trying, they finally had Savannah.

Things began to change when Savannah turned 14. Her father left for a week long business trip and when he came back, he had changed. He no longer held a yearly fundraiser for the children hospital. He was more angry, his temper dangerous.

"You think he was possessed?" Sam grabbed his bottle and took a long chug. Something just didn't add up at all.

"Your daddy did too. All the signs pointed to demon activity around Tulsa." Bobby sat his beer down as he ticked off on his fingers. "Rain straight out of the bible, electrical storms, tornadoes. Scientists brushed it off as a bad weather pattern."

"Demons."

Bobby pointed a finger at Sam. "Exactly. When the hunter tipped your dad off about Dan's behavioral changes, plus the crazy weather pattern, he put two and two together."

"So why here? Why Dan?"

"That is the million dollar question son. But one thing John found about Savannah. From the time she was one, she could see..things."

Sam let out a huff as he sat back in his chair, his mind racing. He placed his eyes on the table to where his phone sat. He flipped it open, found her number and typed. _We need to talk. Meet me at the Road House._

He rubbed his finger over his upper lip as he slowly flipped through the pages of his father's journal. There wasn't anything about Savannah.

When the bell clanked above the door, Sam looked up to see her walking through the doors. God, was she a vision in that tight black dress and black calf high boots. Sam felt a sense of pride as every male in that bar, Bobby included, watched as she walked up to his table.

"So, couldn't go a day without seeing me?" She placed her hand on the back of the chair as she winked and smiled at Sam.

Sam felt his cheeks blush as he flashed her those dimples, pushed back his own chair and walked around to hers. He toward over her as he slid the chair back, waited for her to sit, then pushed it in. "Well..you know..." He sat down and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sam Winchester, I embarrassed you." She paused as Ellen sat the glass of Johnny Walker in front of her, the same with Sam. Savannah cocked up her eyebrow as she glanced over at him. "You ordered my drink already?"

"I'm..uh...good like that."

Savannah lifted the tumbler to her lips as she glanced down at the journal laid out before him. "What is that?"

Sam glanced up at her. "It's..uh..my dad's hunting journal."

"Hunting? Journal?" She sat her whiskey down, feeling it churn in her stomach. "What you told me last night...was true, wasn't it?"

"Yes." He watched her as he took a sip of his whiskey. Sam took for granted this job, having always known about the monsters in the night. He saw the look of confusion, then shock, then disbelief cross over her face in a matter of minutes. He sat there, drinking, letting her process everything.

"Well..OK..then," She let out a huff, "So, what does all of this have to do with me Sam? Why am I able to see..what I see?"

"That's why I need my brother Savannah. We have this..." Sam paused, picking his word carefully. She just found out about the Supernatural, telling her Angels existed, well that would send her over the brink. "Friend, that might be able to help him. I just need you to convince him."

"Sam..I don't know."

"Annah," He reached over and placed his hand on hers as he gave her a look. "Please? He's..he's my brother."

Savannah looked into his eyes, which just happened to be green and sighed. "Damn you Sam Winchester and those damn puppy dog eyes, yeah..OK..I'll do it."

He slid her a half grin as he leaned over the table and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks Annah."

She winked at him as she downed the last of her drink, unaware that Sam had ordered another round. Her skin was still tingling from where he had kissed her. Knowing Sam needed some privacy, Ellen eft the bottle as she walked back up to the bar.

"I was able to see...spirits when I was a little girl," Savannah looked up from her glass to see Sam staring at her. He didn't respond, letting her pick her words. "I lied to everyone. At first, it was just dreams. But they got stronger the older I got. I was able to dream about stuff before they even happened. Then, when my grandmother passed away when I was 10, I was able to see them."

"Did..did they tell you things?"

Savannah shook her head, feeling the goosebumps erupt along her arms. She took her hand and rubbed the skin, hoping to get warm. "No..not until...not until your brother showed up in my E.R. Then I began to see..the reapers."

Sam reached over, paused for just a minute, then laced his fingers through hers. What he was about to say to her, was probably going to make her mad. But he had too. "I..I..was there to find out who you were."

"Excuse me?" Her eye blinked back her confusion as she started at him. "Fine out who..who I was?"

"My dad," Sam sighed as he moved his eye off of hers, which were reflecting her anger. "Was investigating the accident."

"It was just an accident Sam," Savannah whispered, unable to find her voice. What he was saying to her, was just crazy.

"He believed your dad was possessed by a demon."

The bar was quiet as Savannah glared at him, feeling her body shake with her rage. "My father was...was..was not a demon! How dare you even hint on that!," Savannah spat out. "He was a great man!" She slid back her chair as she stumbled to get up. "How dare you tarnish my father's memory with that trash!"

"Savanah wait," Sam reached for her but she yanked her hand back. "Annah.."

"Stop it Sam! Just stop! We're not 14 anymore! OK? Just...just go away." She looked at the bottle, grabbed it and quickly walked out of the bar, feeling eyes on her. She was to her car, when she heard Sam calling her.

"Annah wait.."

Savannah turned around to face him, her eyes filling with tears, her lip trembled as she held onto her keys. "I will help you with your brother Sam. But that's it."

She turned from him, yanked open the door of her car. In a sequel of tires, she peeled out of the gravel driveway. Sam let out a loud _Fuck!I._

The first thing she heard when she got out of her _Camaro_ was music coming from the garage. As she walked along the path to the side door, she noticed the lights were on and she could hear the clanging of metal on metal.

The door was half-way open, so she pushed it further and stepped inside the garage. Right away she noticed he was stretched into the engine compartment of the _Charger._ She almost let out a groan as she noticed how tight his ass was in those jeans. Could it be possible to lust after two men? She never had this problem before now.

She licked her lips as she slid off her black coat and draped it over the trunk. She swallowed as she walked up next to him and just watched him. What her and Sam had 14 years ago, was in the past. He gave no indication that he was even interested in her in that way. Shit, she gave him all kinds of signals and all she got was a kiss on the cheek. So, that meant Dean was fair game, right? _Time to feel this Winchester out_.

He sensed her long before he knew she was there. He had been adjusting the carburetor, trying to find out where that damn rattle was coming from. He had the radio on low, but he was still able to hear the _Camaro_ pull up and seconds later, the squeak of the door as it opened.

He heard the click of her boots as she walked next to him, her smell wrapping around him. He turned his eyes to see her bare legs next to his body. His eyes roamed up a few inches of bare leg until the came to rest on a black dress, her curvaceous hips flaunted by the tight fabric, the neckline plunged a bit to let him see just a hint of a bra-less cleavage.

He took a second to let his eyes stare, then he cleared his throat. "She..uh...had a rattle."

She turned her body away from him, leaning her butt up against the frame. She placed her palms behind her, causing her chest to arch upwards. "Maybe, I..uh..like the rattle." She cast her eyes downward to see that he had looked up at her, lust in his eyes. _Damn you Jimmy Walker._ He was always the cause for her loose tongue. She licked the bottom of her lips with her tongue as she ran her finger along the frame. "Yeah. The faster I go, the more it rattles, the more it rattles...well..."

She heard a low, husky moan, then the clatter of tools as he lifted his body out of the car. Savannah pressed further into the frame as he stood to his full height, easily towering over her a good six inches. _Mental check,_ Savannah smiled up at him, her teeth snagging her bottom lip, _Older Winchester loves the dirty talk._

She let out a gasp as he grabbed her around the waist, his mouth crashing hard onto hers. Her hands slipped between them as she grabbed his chest, balling his grey tee shirt into her hands.

God his hard body felt so good pressed up into hers as she kissed him hard. His tongue slid along her lips, seeking entrance, so she gave it to him. He tasted like scotch, he smelled like metal and oil.

His rough hand slid along the softness of her thigh as he parted her legs, settling his lower half into hers. The car squeaked on its axle, as he pressed her harder into the car.

She broke the kiss as she had to take a breath. As she took in a huge breath, it was quickly stolen from her as he nipped her neck. She tossed her head further behind her, her dark hair brushing the frame of the car. She purred as he kissed her collar bone, his tongue sliding along her neck. Her hands clutched his hand tighter as he kissed the top of her dress.

She let out a sigh as he kissed her along her chest, moving his mouth down her dress covered stomach. His hand slid under her thigh, lifting it up off the floor. He dropped to his knees as he hooked her leg around his head. She groaned as he kissed her inner thigh, his tongue running along the soft flesh.

Her hand reached down and took a clump of dark hair, tangling into the thickness. Dean sighed as she slowly moved her hips, trying to entice him further. His breath was hot and moist on her skin and she was groaning in frustration. This man turned her on and she had to get her release.

He chuckled against her as he moved his hand under the hem of her dress. "Patience.' His mouth tickled her thigh, the stubble on his jaw scratched her delicate skin. "Hmmm...naughty girl." He _tsked_ as his finger slid along her slick folds. She was bare to him and he groaned his appreciation.

When she felt his tongue slid between her folds, Savannah lost it. She gripped the frame of the car, her head fell back as her lungs filled with her moan. He was slow and precise as he slid between her , dipping slightly inside of her, then ran a slow circle around the bundle of nerves. He groaned as he heard her gasps, her cries, her grunts. One thing Dean loved more than life itself, was hearing a woman getting off and him being the cause of it. He never pegged her as the type of woman to just let go, but he was so glad she surprised him.

Her orgasm took her by surprise. Savannah had her eyes shut tight, her fingers wound into his thick hair, her pants echoing throughout the garage, that she didn't see the signs. When lights exploded behind her eyes, her stomach quivered and her thighs squeezed his head tight.

Dean felt her thighs clench his head tight as she let out a long, loud moan followed by a gush. He slid his tongue along her, cleaning her until she whispered for him to stop.

He wasn't done with her.

He stood up from the floor, his hand still holding her thigh up. He moved his hand down to his jeans as he unbuckled his pants, slid his zipper out and took out his erection. His mouth opened as his tongue snaked out, sliding along her lips. Savannah groaned as she tasted herself on his lips.

When he entered her, she was taken by surprise at his girth. Despite her orgasm, her body burned against him as she struggled to fit him inside of her.

"Say it," She groaned as she hooked her other leg around his waist. His hands took her ass as he thrust her into the car.

"Say what?" He groaned against her ear as her hips rolled under him.

"P..Princess." She sighed as she took his mouth, kissing him hard, her tongue mating with his.

Dean moved his mouth to her ear as he smiled against it. "Hmmm...you feel so good Princess." He grunted as he thrust his hips hard, then slowly slid out of her. He kept this pace as he tried to keep it together. She was driving him crazy.

Her grunts, her moans, the way her hips were moving in time with his, her fingers biting into his back, all of this was making him loose his rhythm. Sharp, hard, thrusts were replaced by his slow ones as his excitement grew.

When she gasped and bit down into his shoulder, is when Dean lost it. With a groan that harmonized with hers, he thrust once into her, filling his release deep inside of her.

Dean smiled as he nipped her neck one last time. Yes, he had bagged himself a wild cat.


	11. Chapter 11

A hand swiped across the mirror and swept away the condensation. The face that peered back at him, was one full of sadness, anger, regret and guilt. Green eyes shifted to the side of the mirror where he could see the half-open door and his bed. A pair of bare tanned legs were in sight and he felt the stir in his soul. What the hell had he done?

When he head left that girl lying near the tree, he was certain Savannah had perished. That is until his father got word of her coming out of a six month coma, they rushed to Oklahoma. As he thought back to that time, it dawned on him. He could remember.

He grabbed a white towel off the rack, slung it over his hips and stepped through the door. She was lying on her stomach, the sheets bunched up around her hips. Her dark hair fell to the side, letting Dean see the bare skin. His eyes took in the tattoo of the angel wings, noticing how black they were. He could see shades of purple mixed into the black, and as he looked, he was jolted by a sudden occurrence. He recognized those wings. Who they hell did he just sleep with all afternoon?

His soft, bare feet made no noise as he crossed the living room/bedroom to where his green bag was placed. He had been packing his things, getting ready to leave this crappy town. He had walked out of the door several times, but he only got to the bottom of the steps before he came rushing back into the apartment. He couldn't leave. For some reason, something was keeping him here. Or _someone?_ His heart thudded in his chest as thought to the short, dark haired doctor that had come waltzing into his room.

He was certain he was dead. Even through his pain filled consciousness, he wondered if this was his heaven. A hot doctor at his very whim?

He needed to wrap his mind around some things, and he knew what helped him through his thoughts. He worked on cars.. Where the hell did he get that from?

He noticed when he drove the _Charger_ that the car shook,and had an odd rattle to it. Grabbing the keys, Dean made his way down to the garage and began the task of thinking.

When he woke that morning, everything came rushing back to him. He and Sam were trying to find a tablet that would help close the gates of hell. When they were on a break at a bar, Dean was attacked by a gang of demons. He got hit pretty hard on the head and when he came to, he was here.

 _Oklahoma._ _What the hell is so special about this hick ass town._ Dean huffed as he stuffed more clothes into the bag. Then his eyes flicked up to the bed and noticed she was sitting up, looking at him.

He was half-tempted to just drop that bag on the floor, tackle her and fuck her brains out, just like he did earlier. God, was she gorgeous.

Dark hair was tousled around her head, her cheeks were flushed and there was a lusty glint in her blue eyes.

Despite what his "little Dean" was telling him, he stood up from the chair, his eyes still locked on hers. There was so much he wanted to say to her. To thank her for, but he was never good at good byes. He was kidding himself to think this would go any further than just a one night stand.

He slid the straps over his shoulder as he dug into his jeans and took out something metal. He walked over to the bar, placed the key onto the surface and turned his back on her.

Savannah felt her heart crush as he stood up from that chair. He was leaving. She wanted to scream at him to come back, to stay. But she realized, he was a Winchester.

And just like that, with the slam of the door, another Winchester was taken out of her life.

"Savannah, I didn't know you worked tonight?"

When the deep voice spoke, she jumped out of her skin and her vision came back to the present. She was sitting at the desk, several charts spread out before her waiting for her notes. A radio was on low next to her and a song had come on that reminded her of Sam.

IT had been two weeks since Sam and Dean left Tulsa. She only received a simple text from Sam. **I'm sorry, we have to leave.** She had struggle through the years not to think of Sam. Then his brother was thrown in her path and she slept with him.

She looked over the top of the desk to see Eza standing behind it, a smile on his face. Something about that smile sent chills along her spine. He was staring at her like she was a piece of meat. "I..uh..took an extra shift.

He smiled and patted the desk. "Well, glad to have you as my wing man tonight." He looked around the nurses desk to see it was just Savannah. "Where's Janice?"

Savannah shook her head and glanced up at the clock. Janice had did her rounds but that was an hour ago. Prickles erupted along her scalp as she realized her nurse should have been back 2o minutes ago. "R..rounds."

Ezra moved his arm off the surface and glanced at his watch. "Hmm..that was an hour ago. Shouldn't she be back by now?"

Savannah felt her stomach clench with her fear, feeling something was wrong with Ezra. He never looked at her like that. Like he wanted to pounce on her.

"She probably went for coffee."

He laughed and slapped the counter with his palm making her jump. "I'll see you around." He winked at her and slowly walked down the hall, whistling a tune.

She hadn't realized she was holding her breath, until she finally felt her lungs ache with the precious oxygen. Standing up, she pushed back the chair as she struggled to get up. Her legs were shaking so badly, she was afraid they would give out on her.

She carefully made her way down the hallway, looking behind her every couple of steps. _Your father was possessed by a demon._ As she checked every ICU room for Janice, Sam's words rattled around in her head. She didn't want to admit to anyone, that something was wrong with her father. He was different. HE smelled different, he acted different and he looked at her with that same look Ezra had just given her. Was he possessed? Just like her father was?

Her body froze as she heard a rustling coming from behind her. The sound reminded of the sound her mother's dress used to make as she walked along the house. Before turning around, Savannah closed her eyes and counted to ten. She gave herself ten seconds to feel the fear, then she would shut if off. She learned this when she was just a little girl when spirits first came to her.

She had to count to ten, because she sensed what she was about to see. She needed to prepare herself.

 _Ten._

When her eyes opened, she let out a strangled sob as one hand flew to her mouth and the other to her stomach. _Janice_.

Janice stood in front of her, silent, as she looked at Savannah. Fear was in the warm brown eyes and Savannah closed her eyes. But the image was seared into her mind.

A jagged red line was across the caramel colored throat, blood ran down from her neck, collecting in the blue scrubs, darkening it. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a gargled. _Get out!_ Her image began to flicker as she reached out a hand towards Savannah. _Leeeavve!_

Savannah obeyed as she turned to run away from the horror. She should have never turned around. She should have listened to her gut screaming at her to not turn around, now she would never get that image of Janice out of her head. Tears trickled out of her eyes as she thought of poor, sweet Janice.

She had only made it a few steps, when a man materialized in front of her. One second he wasn't there and the next...no...she had be hallucinating.

She skidded along the waxed floor, feeling her feet slip out from underneath her. With a scream, she fell hard onto the floor, the breath stolen from her lungs.

Her sneaker covered feet tried to get some traction on the floor, but they were numb from her fear. The man was coming towards her, his tan trench coat flapped around his ankles.

"Savannah." His voice was deep and it vibrated into her soul. She had heard that voice before.

"No.." She was sobbing, the tears thick down her cheek.

"You are in danger." He crouched down in front of her, extending a finger towards her.

Savannah flinched backwards, but his other hand snaked out and grabbed her arm. She screamed, squirming in his grasp, trying to escape.

His finger touched her forehead and she instantly felt the warmth radiate down her spine. She began to scream as she felt a tug along her navel. It almost felt as if there was a line being pulled as she stumbled forward.

Music blared around her as she felt the sensation lessen. She chanced a peek and when they did, she was now in the back seat of a car, racing along the highway.

When she let out the ear piercing scream,the driver let out a yell.

"Son of a bitch!" The car jerked to the left and then the back end fishtailed to the right as he skidded to a halt. "What the hell?"

Dean was lost in his thoughts as the black car sped through the night, the engine throaty as it quickly ate up the miles. He had his _Baby._ He turned to see his brother in the passenger seat, looking out the windshield.

Since Dean walked into the _Roadhouse_ to see his brother, not a word had been said between them. Sam was trying to work out how he felt about finding out Dean slept with Savannah. IT didn't take a rocket scientist to know something had happened. His brother had that same stupid look he always got when he got laid. Sam wanted to punch that sly smirk off his face.

But did he have a right to be jealous of Dean? Fifteen years had passed between the two of them. Whatever they once had, was gone. Wasn't it?

"There's a town." Dean looked over at Sam as he pointed to the lights over the horizon. "Wanna stop and get something to eat?"

"Sure."

Dean let out a huff, turning back to the road. "How long is this going to be like this between us?"

Sam scrunched up his face as he shook his head. "Like what?"

"Like this!" Dean growled. 'You all pissed off at me. I said I was sorry. I..I didn't know you still had it up for her."

"It's fine Dean," Sam grumbled. He was more angry at himself for being so hurt about this.

"Listen.." He was about to tell Sam that he'd step back and when they got to the diner, that he should at least call Savannah, but that never happened.

Dean was interrupted by a pop and then a loud scream that came from the backseat that had been unoccupied just seconds ago.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean slammed on the brakes, feeling the heavy back end of the car skid to the left. As the car came to a screeching stop, he expertly corrected the car. With his hands tight on the steering wheel, the car stopped and the turned to see Castiel sitting in the backseat.

Next to him, was a dark haired woman that was currently screaming. Before Dean could say anything, he was caught off guard as a fist came towards his face. He uttered a string of curse words as the fist made contact with his nose. His eyes began to water as he grabbed his nose, feeling the stickiness of the blood.

Sam was the first to react when Savannah clawed for the handle. With a sob, she disappeared into the night as she bolted from the backseat. His long legs took him through the brush after her.

"Annah!"She screamed as she felt an arm around her waist and lift her body from the ground. She kicked with her legs as the arm tightened around. She was so hysterical it took her a few seconds to realize he was saying her name. "Sssh..Annah."

Her body went limp as she felt him let go over waist but a second later, they supported her as her knees gave out from her exhaustion. Strong hands slid under her back as she was picked up from the ground. Her eyes struggled to remain open, but she lost that fight.

Sam felt her body go limp, her head tilted back in his arms, her dark hair brushing his leg as he walked back to the Impala. Dean stood near the front of the car, bent over with his hands on his legs and spat out a large clump of blood.

Dean lifted his eyes to see his brother holding Savannah, shocked at the jealousy he felt. Without a word, he opened the back seat for Sam and watched as he gently placed her on the leather.


	12. Chapter 12

A strangled sob escaped her lips as she instantly became awake. Her muscles tenses her fingers clutching a thick blanket. She was frozen, her eyes wide with her fear while she tried to control her breathing. She slowly sat up, feeling the tightness in her shoulder and became acquainted with her surroundings.

She was in some kind of bedroom. Grey concrete made up the walls and it was sparsely furnished and neat. A single brown dresser was tucked into the corner, the top of it scattered with an assortment of guns, knives and a wicked looking sword.

She was on a queen size bed that took up most of the room and she felt something soft next to her hand. She turned her head to see it was a blue and gray plaid shirt. She brought the shirt to her nose, closing her eyes. She inhaled the musky, masculine odor. The scent she had smelled on her pillow when she had woken up to see him sitting in that chair.

That's when she remembered the hospital and the man that had just suddenly appeared in front of her. She quickly sat up, wincing at the burn along her shoulder and back.

She yanked open the door and stumbled into a hallway that consisted of mostly doors. She turned her head to the left, then to the right. With a sigh, she placed her hands on her hips and blew out a breath. Where was that damn worm when she needed it? _Which way? Hmmm? Left? Or Right? Up? Or Down?_

She turned right. Which she was beginning to regret after several twists and turns through what appeared to be a bunker of some sort. _Stupid, I should have gone left!_

She was about to turn around, when the hallway opened up into a huge room with a long table in the middle. She noticed Dean first.

He was sitting on the edge of the table, one foot perched on a chair as he sipped his beer. He hadn't noticed the new presence yet, so she had the upper hand.

She watched as the beer pressed up against his lips, the fullness wrapping around the rim. His throat bobbed up and down as the liquid slid down this throat. How could one man make drinking beer so damn sexy?

She also noticed, that sitting on his nose, was a white bandage. Around the end of the dressing, she could see the beginnings of a black and blue bruise. With a pang, she remembered what she had done. Fear had erased any lick of sense she had before. She acted on instinct.

"Annah, hey, you're up."

She had been so focused in on Dean, that she hadn't realized anyone else as in the room with them. She turned her head to see Sam standing in the threshold, holding three take out bags in one hand and a case of beer in the other.

For just a brief second, Dean had felt someone else in the room. Hell, he could smell her, all over his damn shirt. On their short breaks between fucking like crazy, she had worn that shirt over her naked body. As they had gulped down their food, the moment she swallowed her last bite, the shirt ended up on the floor. He stuffed into the bag,the next morning not noticing what shirt it was. When they got to the bunker, and he lay Savannah down on his bed, he took out his clothes from the bag. Being the last thing he had shoved into the bag, the smell hit him as soon as he unzipped it.

When he heard his brother speak, he turned his head to see that she had been looking at him. He held his gaze with hers for a few heartbeats then cleared his throat as he slid off the table, walked up to Sam and grabbed one of the bags. With out a word, he walked to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I, uh, got some burgers. If that's OK?" Sam was trying to say anything to get his mind off what he had just walked into. She was standing there, looking at Dean. The look on her face, made Sam's heart break. There was an obvious attraction between his brother and the girl he once called his.

She tore her gaze off of Dean and managed a smile for Sam. "Thank you." She reached out her hand, took the sack and shyly moved across the table from Dean and sat down.

Dean and Sam once again had been arguing. Ever since Dean got his memory back, he was dead set on finishing the search for the tablet. A tip from Bobby had Dean antsy. A kid had lapsed into a coma and when he woke up, he starting to draw symbols. Dean wanted to hit the road to find this kid, Sam wanted to stay with Savannah.

She could feel the tension mount in the room as the silence pressed thickly into the room. A clock somewhere nosily ticked down the minutes, Dean clicked the mouse on the lap top and down near the end of the table, Sam huffed and puffed. Finally, when the tension was about to explode, Sam nosily scooted back his chair, picked up the rest of his food and tromped up the metal stairs. His boots echoed heavily off the concrete as he made his way to the upper level hallway. Minutes later, a metal door clanked shut.

The silence was so thick in the room, it pressed into her chest and she struggled to find something to say. She bit around the edges of a french fry as she looked around the room there were in. The table sat in the middle of the room and a hallway expanded in front of her.

"This, is, uh, an interesting place you got here."

Dean looked up from the lap top he was on to see Savannah sitting across him him. Her right leg was pulled up onto the chair, her red painted toes dangling off the edge. A mental image of him taking in those toes and sucking on them, raced through his mind. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "It..uh...was given to us."

"Like an inheritance?" She nibbled on the fry as she continued to survey the room. TO her left was a huge console of some sort with the map of the world and covered in lights. "Is this like some kind of end of the world bunker sorta thing?"

Dean grabbed his beer from beside him and took a huge swig. "You're kinda chatty for someone zapped into the back of a moving car."

Dipping her fry into the ketchup, Savannah snorted."Well, I have had weird shit happen to me the past 15 years." Her smile fell for a fraction of second as the image of Janice flashed before her eyes.

Dean looked at her, noticing he blank look on her face. The hand that was holding the fry began to tremble a bit. "Yeah, I guess you have." He looked back down at his lap top. When he spoke, she shook her head and popped the french fry into her mouth. She watched as he went back to his research.

"I'm sorry about that," Savannah took a fry and pointed it at the white bandage on his nose. "I kinda got carried away."

Dean reached up and touched his nose,wincing at the pain. "You have one hell of a right hook,Princess." He caught her smile before he looked back at the screen.

 _God, Princess you feel so good._ Savannah closed her eye as the image of Dean underneath her flashed through her mind. That word would always make her inside quiver with excitement.

"Watcha reading about?" She spoke around a huge bite of burger. She let a quiet sigh as she thoughtfully chewed her burger.

Dean couldn't help but see the look of pure bliss on her face as she took a huge bite of her burger. That sound she made, the little _hmmm_ ing sound, made his jeans a little more uncomfortable. "Uh...something about demon tablets."

Savannah froze at the word _demon_ , feeling the huge bite in her mouth sour. With some difficulty, she swallowed the thick wad placing the burger back on the wrapper. "Demons?" She looked down at her hands that were clutching the greasy yellow wrapper in her hands. _Ezra. Her father._ "B..back at the hospital..my friend...J...anice." Her throat constricted on the name as she felt the burger churn in her stomach. "Wa...was it a demon?"

Dean let out a hiss between his teeth as he looked at her face. She was all new to this and he could see her struggling to accept what was being thrown at her. He had high respect for her strength. For all that she had been through, she wanted to know more. "Yes. While you were... _sleeping_ , Sam and I went back to the hospital. Your co-worker, Ezra, I'm afraid he had been possessed and killed your friend Janice. We saw it on the security tapes" What Dean left out, for her own good, was watching Savannah as she discovered her friend's Spirit. The scream that came out of her mouth, one born of pain and sorrow, was a sound Dean would never forget.

"Why...why the hospital?" Savannah had taken several minutes after Dean spoke, to process what Dean was telling her. "My father...was it connected?"

Dean was about to answer her when he saw her face change. Her mouth was wide open in a silent scream, blue eyes were wide with her fear. Her right leg quickly fell to the floor and with a scrap of wooden legs on concrete, the chair was pushed backwards. She had the same exact look on her face when Dean had made her dinner. She was terrified.

Feeling the hair on the back of his neck, he turned his head to see Castiel standing near the stairwell. "Dammit Cas!" Dean's husky voice barked as he stood up from the chair. He turned back to see that Savannah had managed to get out of her chair and was now pressed against the bookcase. "Hey, Princess, it's OK." His voice was low, raspy, as he slowly put up his hands and stepped around the table. Her muscles were tight, ready to spring if he made a sudden move. "He's not going to hurt you. Cas is on our side."

At the mention of his name, Savannah's fear turned into curiosity. She slowly moved up from the floor, her hand still pressed against the bookcase. She studied him as he did the same to her. "You..you were there..that night...of the accident?"

Dean watched the angel and the human stare at each other. From the way her eyes were huge, Dean could tell that Savannah was looking at his true form. As if reading his thoughts, Castiel spoke up. "You can see my true form, can't you Savannah?"

Savannah couldn't look away from the man in the tan trench coat. She watched as his raven black wing, flexed behind him, bringing on the musty scent. The smell reminded her of her grandmother's parrot. He would come on her shoulder, nuzzle her hair and Savannah would place her nose into the bird feathers. "What kind of demon are you?" Savannah finally found her voice. If it was a demon, why wasn't' Dean killing it? He had said that it... _Castiel_..was on their side.

"I'm not a demon," His voice was low, but she could still hear the command underneath the calmness. "I'm an..." _Angel._ The word pressed itself into her mind and Savannah struggled to make sense of it all.

Her family wasn't very religious, only going to church a few times. Easter, Christmas, the normal routine. When her parents died, she turned her back on her faith. If there was a God, why did he kill her parents?

When Dean cleared his throat, Savannah realized he was still in the room. She turned her head from the man with the wings, to see Dean staring at the two of them.

"So how come you Beamed Her Up, Scotty?"

"Beam...Her Up?" The angel's head cocked to the right as he studied Dean, trying to understand. "I don't get that reference Dean."

Dean rolled his eye as he tucked his hands under his arm pits. Savannah could tell this was a source of irritation for the Winchester."How come you used your angel mojo and zapped her into our car."

Castiel took turns studying Savannah, amazed at how she could see him, to Dean who was also looking at her. The angel had spent plenty of time with the older Winchester, to know _that look. "_ She is the key to all of this Dean," He motioned his head towards the computer.

"The key to what?" Savannah and Dean both said at the same time. They shared a look, then turned back to Castiel.

Castiel held up his finger and pointed it to the ceiling. "We must go to the library where Sam is. "Your brother needs to hear this as well."

"Cliffhangers Cas," Dean muttered as he grabbed the bottle of scotch on the way to the stairs, "Are a bitch."


End file.
